


It wouldn't hurt me to try again

by LostOnTheParadise (orphan_account)



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Lots of Crying, Lovers to lovers, M/M, Minor Injuries, Students, bad words, happy ending i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LostOnTheParadise
Summary: Hongseok is trying to find out his long lost love and he "accidentally" stumbles over drunk Jinho at a bar. Hehe
Relationships: Jo Jinho | Jino/Yang Hongseok
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	It wouldn't hurt me to try again

**Author's Note:**

> BTW THIS IS MY FIRST FIC THAT I COMPLETED HEHE  
> 

“Can I get another vodka shot please”, Jinho raised his hand slowly to get the attention of the bartender.

Jinho was a regular customer of that bar, and he knew all the staff working there.

“Jinho, it’s too late, and you have had too much today. I think it’s time for you to go home,” said the bartender with a concerned look on her face.

“No”, said Jinho as he slowly raised his head to make eye contact with her.

“I can’t go home today; I am sick of going to the same place again and staring at the same four walls. I feel so fucking lonely whenever I go home. Now please get me another glass.”

The bartender looked at Jinho sorrowfully and poured him another glass before going over to the opposite side to attend to other customers.

“Maybe you can come over to my house, it’s pretty big.”

Jinho rolled his eyes and turned to the side from where the voice came from.

It was not the first time someone had volunteered themselves to talk to Jinho first. As a short and cute gay man, they always saw him as this helpless kitten who needed rescue.

“Why?? To fuck with me”, Jinho asked him with a slurry sarcastic tone in his voice.

“Maybe, if you give me consent first”, the man said as he sipped some beer from his bottle.

This was the first time someone had spoken like that to him. Either they would be taken aback or they would tell him how they will use him as a little fuck toy.

Jinho was very impressed, and he just laughed at him so loudly, gaining unwanted attention from the rest of the crowd which was present in the bar.

“My name is Jinho, engineering student final year.”

“My name is Hongseok, Business school student final year.”

They both made awkward eye contact with each other, not knowing how to proceed with the conversation.

“Were you serious when you said you will take me to your house,” Jinho asked as he took a sip from his drink.

“Yes, you said you are bored with going to your home, so I thought maybe you Wanna spend your time at my house with me.”

“But I don’t know you, what if you are a serial killer who cat-fishes gay man and murders them?”

“Well, that’s a possibility too, but I am too tired now. So, I won’t do it.”

“Will we do the s-word.”, Jinho asked slyly.

“If you want to”, hongseok said with a straight face, trying his hard not to laugh.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon Hongseok realized he made a huge mistake by not calling a cab to reach his house. The decision to walk to his house which was just a few blocks away from the bar with a drunken Jinho was a stupid idea.

Jinho was way tipsier than usual and was a dead weight on hongseok, who was desperately trying his level best to not trip and make both of them fall on the ground.

“Fuck, from when did you start getting this drunk. GET A CONTROL OF YOURSELF”, hongseok shouted at Jinho as he saw many people giving both of them a questionable look.

“I am fucking trying, help me a little though, I don’t know why but my legs aren’t listening to me today”, Jinho drunkenly spoke as he tried his best not to lean on hongseok but failed every single time.

“Fuck, if you don’t mind me asking, can I carry you?? I mean, I don’t think you are heavy. I can easily carry you,” Hongseok asked Jinho shyly.

Jinho couldn’t stop giggling. Which made hongseok even more embarrassed.

“Like a Prince carrying a princess! Lmao, are we getting married today??” Jinho burst out laughing.

“Shut up”

Hongseok lifted Jinho and started walking towards his dorm.

Jinho was singing ‘into the unknown’ song as he tugged himself to Hongseok’s chest. Hongseok was pretty impressed by Jinho’s vocals

When hongseok reached his home, he let out a huge signed relief and dropped Jinho immediately and started searching for the keys.

When he opened the door, Jinho just barged into the house and threw himself onto the nearest sofa.

“So where are we fucking”, Jinho asked hongseok without feeling a negligible amount of shame.

“Wow, that is fast. You know what…. I don’t enjoy having sex without cleaning myself. And I want my partner to smell good too. So, you better go take a bath and come. Otherwise, we are not doing any of that stuff,” said Hongseok.

Jinho glared at hongseok before taking the towel from him and going towards the bathroom.

“Do you need any help in there??”, hongseok teased Jinho.

‘Fuck you’ were the only two words he heard feebly coming from the bathroom.

Hongseok could hear Jinho continuing to sing ‘into the unknown’ from where he left it.

Hongseok immediately took his phone out and started texting. Tears left his eyes, but he controlled himself as much as possible because he didn’t want Jinho to see him crying.

“I am ready”, said Jinho, smiling like a little kid. The oversized hoody that hongseok gave him made Jinho look extra small.

“Well, the bedroom is ready for us too,” said hongseok as he took Jinho inside it.

“Damn, this place smells so good. It smells exactly like my home. Lavender mixed with vanilla extract”, Jinho took deep breaths, again and again, to register that smell in his brain.

Hongseok was wearing hoody and grey sweatpants.

He got onto the bed and opened his arms wide.

“Jinho, can I get a hug from you??”, hongseok asked him shyly

Jinho’s smile widened and he practically jumped onto the bed and hugged hongseok like there was no tomorrow.

“You are so warm and cozy, I think I can hug you forever,” Jinho said as he tightened his grip on hongseok.

Hongseok too was not in a mood to let go of Jinho. He started giving him soft kisses on top of his head.

“I missed this so much”, said hongseok as he started kissing Jinho on his forehead and lingering down to his pink lips.

Hongseok paused for a second to stare at Jinho’s lips before closing his eyes and going in for a kiss with Jinho.

It was so soft that hongseok was extra careful to make sure he would not hurt his lips.

When they separated from each other, hongseok stared at Jinho’s sparkling eyes and immediately tears started rolling down from his eyes.

“Are you okay??”, questioned Jinho.

Hongseok immediately wiped his tears and put-on grin and nodded his head.

“ Yes, I am perfectly fine, shall we continue?? “, said hongseok

“Um… No. I think you need more hugs than sex”, said Jinho in a really cute manner.

“But you wanted to do it”, asked hongseok.

“Nah… we can do it some other time. I am tired too. Not really in a mood do it,” said Jinho as he pretended to fall asleep.

Hongseok let out a laugh and before he could say anything, Jinho hugged him again and even started singing a lullaby to him.

As time went by, Jinho fell asleep on hongseok’s chest.

But hongseok was still wide awake. He was staring at Jinho’s cute little puffed face and smiled to himself. One hand was on Jinho’s back and the other hand was tracing through Jinho’s hair.

Hongseok heard the main door open and knew whom to expect.

The bedroom door was opened in a jolt and Shinwon came inside in a rush. Completely drenched in sweat and was panting himself.

“Shush, he is sleeping. Don’t wake him up”, said hongseok as he showed Jinho to him who was sleeping like a baby.

“Fuck, you finally found the courage to ask him out, does he remember anything??”, Asked Shinwon as he sat on the chair which was in the room’s corner.

Hongseok bit his lips and nodded sideways as he looked at Shinwon with tears filling his eyes.

“He remembers nothing Shinwon, NOT EVEN ME. HE PROMISED ME HIS LOVE FOR ME IS ETERNAL AND THAT HE WILL NEVER FORGET ME. BUT LOOK AT HIM NOW”, hongseok started weeping and couldn’t get a hold of himself.

Shinwon could feel the pain in his words. He looked at hongseok helplessly.

Shinwon remembered everything. The first awkward date between Jinho and Hongseok and how he spied on them to make sure everything went well, The way Jinho said FUCK IT and made the first move and proposed to hongseok in the classroom in front of the teacher, he even clearly remembered the day when Jinho bid goodbye to both of them and promised them he will return as soon as possible after visiting his relatives in Busan.

But the only thing that returned fast was the news of Jinho and his parents getting involved in a car crash and that his parents died on spot and they rushed Jinho to a nearby hospital in Busan.

When hongseok and Shinwon went to the hospital where Jinho was admitted, Doctors told them that Jinho was in a serious condition and his chances of surviving were very slim. He remembered how hongseok hugged him tightly and started crying out loud like a child who lost his mother in the fair.

But then some relatives of Jinho came there and took full custody of him. Since the hospital was not big enough to give intensive care to Jinho, they took him to a different hospital in a different place where hongseok couldn’t afford to go as he was just a student.

He remembered the huge letter hongseok wrote to Jinho with his phone number in it and giving it to those relatives and asking them to give it to Jinho when he recovers but never received a call even after 4 fucking years.

He remembered how all the hard work hongseok did to find out the whereabouts of Jinho was met with failure after failure.

And now finally after so much effort, hongseok somehow got to know that Jinho had settled in Seoul to do his Bachelor’s degree’s final year internship.

He remembered the happiness on hongseok face and the joyfulness in his actions and how they both immediately packed their bags to come to Seoul from Busan just in search of Jinho.

Even when hongseok was upset that Jinho doesn’t remember him, he wanted to make efforts in making Jinho recall the memories of them being together.

‘Shinwon remembered everything’

Tears rolled down shinwon’s eye as he looked at hongseok who was weakly smiling looking at Jinho’s face.

They both exchanged few smiles before deciding to go to sleep without talking another word.

“Tomorrow is another day”, Shinwon whispered to hongseok.

For which hongseok nodded.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunrays hit Jinho’s face, and he slowly opened his eyes. It took him some while to readjust his eyes to the new light settings.

“Ouch”, Jinho said as he tried to get up. His head was feeling too heavy and his back was killing him.

“Damn, someone is getting too old”, said hongseok as he gave Jinho a teasing look.

“Here, have some warm lemon tea. This will help you.”

Jinho took it from hongseok and weakly mumbled a thank you to him

“Do you remember what happened yesterday”, hongseok asked him softly

“I remember it hongseok, I don’t have amnesia, I was just fucking drunk”, said Jinho mockingly.

Hongseok chuckled.

“By the way, who is this guy??”, Jinho asked hongseok, pointing at Shinwon, who was snoring loudly.

“He is my best friend Shinwon, he came here last night to have a threesome. But since you were asleep, we couldn’t do it. And it was too late for him to go to his home, so he slept here.”, said Hongseok as he tried his level best to control his laughter.

Jinho gave him a sharp look.

“Oh, I see”, anyway I gotta go. It’s already too late. I have class at 11 am today," said Jinho as he left the bed and walked outside the bedroom.

He packed his stuff and was about to leave but was stopped by hongseok.

“Will you ever come back here”, asked hongseok shyly with one hand scratching the back of his head.

Jinho chuckled.

“Maybe I will hongseok. Thank you for inviting me again even after I made you carry me last night”, said Jinho.

“And if you don’t mind, can I say something to you”, asked hongseok doubtfully.

“Sure, go ahead,” said Jinho.

“Please don’t go on asking people if they want to fuck you. I mean… you know I am always there and if you…. You know…. Need any help with that stuff… I - I - am there for you. Don’t trust any strangers. Cause bad things can happen to anyone, anywhere, and. Here, have my number, you can call me anytime and I will pick the call immediately. Here is some breakfast that I made for you. Have it before you go to class. Drive slowly. Have a great day,” hongseok said all of this in one go and let out a huge sign as though he accomplished something great.

He then leaned forward and planted a kiss on Jinho’s forehead.

Jinho froze, he has never received this much amount of love from anyone. And all this felt too strange to him. He felt like his heart was aching for more. Before things get too awkward between them, Jinho spoke teasingly to ease the tension.

“So… I shouldn’t talk to any strangers other than you. Sounds kinda ironic if you ask me lol,” Jinho laughed as he proceeded towards the main door.

But before walking away Jinho turned back to face hongseok and said, “Why do you sound like a desperate boyfriend who is trying to get back to his lover again, anyway bye”.

Hongseok was in shock and didn’t even have time to bid goodbye to Jinho

“What the fuck was that, how the fuck did he know all of that. “ Shinwon whispered into Hongseok’s ears.

“What the hell, weren’t you asleep? You scared the shit out of me right now, Shinwon,” shouted hongseok.

“Well, I woke up when you were giving your number to Jinho. Fuck, that was so corny. Ew. You should have seen your face in the mirror. You were burning like a red tomato”, Shinwon chuckled.

“Shut up, Shinwon, “

“Do you think he will remember you??”, Asked Shinwon with a concerned look on his face.

“I don’t know about that, but making him fall in love with me again would be the most beautiful chapter of my life. Because sometimes it’s not about trying to fix what is broken. Maybe it’s about starting over and creating something better,” Said Hongseok as he smiled at Shinwon who returned it to him. They both hugged each other and went on with their day.

Love is beautiful……

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations on making it to the end. Lmao. HAVE A NICE DAY


End file.
